wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alles
(Alles belongs to me, EveryNamesTaken, please only edit grammar and spelling. Ask me if you want to use him. The art also belongs to me.Please leave a comment. Thank you!) Alles is a male dragon, but he has amnesia. No one knows what tribe he is, due to the robotic implants all over his body. His claws have been replaced with long needles, his left wing has been replaced with a robotic wing, his back left leg has been replaced with yet another robotic part, and he's basically covered in robotic parts and pieces, including a robotic eye and a bladed add on to his tail. His non robotic eye is completely blind, and his robotic eye is equipped with heat sensors and targeting technology. He seems to be built for war and assasinationn, and he is a terrifying sight to behold. However, his robotic parts and pieces cause him constant pain, and he hates frightening dragons. His only actual memories are from a lab, where they installed the new robotic parts against his will. The parts they replaced were not lost in an accident, they were surgically removed so the robotics could be installed. He does not remember how he escaped. A Quick Memory, Just for fun. Alles was trapped in his cell. He always was trapped in the stone cell, with its plain steel door offering nothing interesting, nothing to distract himself with. He could only see because of the dim light filtering through the tiny slits cut into the top and bottom edges of the door, and because of the eye. The eye that had replaced his functioning eye. The functioning eye that they had cut out with scalpels. His functioning eye was replaced, instead of his damaged, blind eye, the eye that had seen so many beautiful things. They replaced it with a vicious tool of war. A tool that told him who to kill, how to kill, and where to attack. Where to bite, where to stab. Then the stinging in his talons reminded him of the last operation. Pain they gave him for no reason. Operation without painkillers. They simply paralised him so that he couldn't move. then they cut out his claws and replaced them with the long needles that would stab him when he tried to walk. The needles that prevented him from walking normally. They forced him to splay out his talons as he walked, slowing him, causing him more pain. His leg. The leg that had been removed completely, and replaced with a senseless, ugly, and powerful hunk of metal. His wing that they had replaced. He could no longer have the comfort brought by wrapping his own wings around him, the comport brought by pretending he wasn't here, wasntt in in this empty cell. The oily smell always would remind him where he was, why he was, and what was coming. Coming so soon. There was no way to prevent it. They were coming to hurt him. To change him. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Characters